


True Loves gift

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: One of Clary’s favorite thing about her birthday is that it during the summer, she loved waking up to the bright sunshine flittering through her thin curtains.However, on the day of her 18th birthday Clary was afraid to open her eyes. Opening her eyes meant that she’d find a name on her wrist. A name that bonded her to someone unknown.





	

One of Clary’s favorite thing about her birthday is that it during the summer, she loved waking up to the bright sunshine flittering through her thin curtains. 

However, on the day of her 18th birthday Clary was afraid to open her eyes. Opening her eyes meant that she’d find a name on her wrist. A name that bonded her to someone unknown. 

Clary laid with her eyes opened and focused on the painting of stars she had above her bed, she could hear her mothers and Luke’s laughter from downstairs. They were soulmates and they found each other, eventually, Clary thought. She’d find hers too. But then she thinks of Dot, who never received a soulmate. And she thinks of Simon whose soulmate was a boy. 

Clary heard the faint footsteps coming up the stairs and the light knock on her door before her mother’s red hair popped into view. 

“Good morning birthday girl” Jocelyn smiled bright as she brought a green boxed wrapped with a white ribbon over to Clary’s bed. 

“Morning mom” Clary carefully sat up, keeping her left forearm hidden from view. 

“Luke is making breakfast and Simon is on his way” Jocelyn ideally commented and went around Clary’s room, straightening out her books and picking up discarded clothes. 

Clary nodded and began to unwrap the present on the bed.

“Honey don’t you think it would be better if you used both hands” Jocelyn raised an eyebrow suspiciously “honey, you know it doesn’t matter whose name is on there or if there is a name at all, you’re infinitely loved” 

“You’re right” Clary nodded and took a deep breath “You’re right” she murmured again and lifted the sheets off her hand.

Clary always knew she liked girls, however, she still felt a wave of relief wash over her when name Isabelle was lightly tattooed on her hand among a bed of flowers. She did also feel an overwhelming amount of dread, the lightness of tattoo indicated she had yet to meet this person.

“Clary, honey are you okay?” Clary hadn’t realized she was crying until her mother brushed away her tears,

 

“I’m fine, let’s go get breakfast before Luke comes up here”

~~

Two days later Clary returned to her favorite summer job, working at Biscuits. She and Simon had been working for Dot Rollins every summer since they were sixteen, however this summer Dot had taken up an archelogy trip with NYU to jungles of Panama, leaving the café in the hands of her close friend Magnus Bane. 

“You’re late” Magnus hummed from his position behind the counter. He was busy arranging the pasties into the display case. 

“Two minutes” Clary responded and tied her hair into a bun. 

“You live upstairs” he pointed out and Clary scrunched up her nose “you’re on coffee machine” Magnus closed the glass door and picked up his phone “first order of the day, caramel latte, two shots of expresso and whip cream on top with extra caramel” 

“Mags, you’re standing right there, can’t you make your own?” 

“Oh honey” Magnus patted her on the shoulder “it’s for Izzy, as if I’d drink that amount of sugar this early”

Magnus went to open the shop and Clary went to work on making the drink. 

Ten minutes later Clary is working on an ice coffee for a customer when she heard heels clicking on the tilted floors followed but a grumpy “hurry up Izzy”  
Clary looked up and was blown away by the beautiful smile that was directed to her. “Hi, I’m Izzy” Izzy greeted when she arrived at the counter. 

Clary nervously smiled and picked up the cup “C-” 

“Hey Fray, Alaric wants to know if you need lunch from the Jade Wolf?” Simon called from door, the girl had collected the cup had already turned away from the counter and was headed back to where a tall boy and Magnus stood talking. 

Clary huffed out a “yeah” and mentally kicked Simon. 

~~  
When Clary went home later that night, she noticed the deepened color of her tattoo, some of the leaves had begun to color. It wasn’t much, it didn’t look like the bold Alec that was tattooed on Magnus’ hand surrounded by arrows or the faintness Raphael that was almost impossible to read on Simon’s connected by the most elegant loops.

She had met her soulmate, seen her at least. Maybe they talked? Who was she? Clary tried to remember everyone she met that day, but it was too impossible, too many names to put to too many faces. 

She took a deep sigh and washed her face, hoping that her Isabelle would come again.

She doesn’t, Clary knows, the mark hadn’t gotten any more color. The greens and pinks of the flowers began to look dull now that she had been starting at it for days. 

One week later she is sitting by the counter, morning crowd had died down and they had taken a break in between the lunch rush. Simon is making them some ice tea when Magnus and young man wearing a suit walks. 

“Raphael I already told you” Clary let the rest of the words die and look at Simon, he stood frozen at his spot by the ice machine. 

“Simon, can I get some ice?” she asked loud enough for her voice to carry over Magnus’ and then she waited on her result, Raphael’s pause as he spoke, his eyes snapping up from his phone to meet Simon’s. 

As Clary falls asleep that night, she thinks about the change of color in their marks. She thinks about the tears in Simon’s eyes the day of his eighteenth birthday, when he called her over because he didn’t know how to face is mom, and the sad break in his voice when he said ‘I thought it would have been you’.

She wonders if, if she and Isabelle would be opposites like Raphael and Simon, with the smallest things in common, like how they take their coffee and their dislike of pickles.

She thought about Isabelle again the next morning as she stifled a yawn at the counter, waiting for the hustle and bustle of the morning rush. 

“Large caramel latte with two shots of expresso and extra whip cream and caramel on top” An angelic voice woke Clary from her doze. 

She blinked once, twice, three times to make sure that beautiful smile was indeed directed to her. 

“Sure, right” Clary said and pushed away from the counter to make the drink. 

“You’re Clary right?” the girl asked and Clary nodded “Magnus said he’s running late” she added with a teasing grin “my brother spent the night”

Clary left her cheeks heat up, she nervously pushed a few lose strands of hair behind her ear. “A-Alec’s your brother?” 

The girl nodded and took the cup Clary handed her “yep, that’s my big brother, I’m Isabelle by the way” she extended her hand with a dazzling smile “but everyone calls me Izzy”

Clary felt the blood draining from her face. She started at Izzy wide eyed and took her hand “Clary” she mumbled and connected the dots in her head, Izzy was in her the day her soul mark colored. 

A feeling of dread settled into her stomach when Isabelle didn’t react any differently to her name. 

“Right” she mumbled and went to work on her other customers.

Isabelle filled the occasional silence with ideal conversation about the art work in the café “I can’t believe you did all of them” Izzy exclaimed happily when Clary informed her that all was her own handy work.

“You’re talented” Izzy pouted and Clary never wanted to kiss someone so much before “all I can do is dig into dead people”

Clary giggled and the bell above the door rung, indicating someone’s arrival. “Aha, Clarissa, thank you for keeping Isabelle’s company” Magnus greeted and fixed his hair. 

“Clarissa?” Izzy echoed “Your name is Clarissa, I knew it happened the date I first came in here” Izzy commented and balled up her sleeves, ignoring the confused expression on Clary’s and Magnus’ face. “Look” she said and extended her left forearm. 

“Clarrisa” was beautifully scripted in bold black letters, an array of stars adoring each letter.


End file.
